The present invention relates to magnetic dart games and, more particularly, to magnetic dart games that simulate sporting events and outdoor activities.
In the conventional game of darts, darts are thrown at a target that is divided into sectors. Each sector is associated with a value that is added to a player's score if the player hits that sector. The players throw darts in turns and keep a cumulative score. The first player to reach a predetermined score, or the player with the highest score after a predetermined number of turns, wins the game.
While the game of darts is a popular pastime, game play can become monotonous. In order to provide more interest and more variety in game play, the present invention provides a magnetic dart game and method of playing the same to simulate various sports and outdoor activities.